sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mgwand/Các câu nói nổi tiếng của Caster Đỏ trong Fate/Aprocypha
Nhân vật này trích dẫn những câu nói nổi tiếng trong các tác phẩm của mình, những câu nói mang nghĩa bóng gây khó khăn cho cả người dịch truyện lẫn đọc giả. (Bản thân mình cũng chẳng hiểu mấy, chỉ thấy các nhân vật khác gật gù như đúng rồi í -.-‘) Sau đây là một số chú giải dự trên hiểu biết văn học hạn hẹp của mình: *Caster: “horse, a horse! My kingdom for a horse!” Trích: Richard III cảnh 5, hồi 4; lời của vua Richard đệ Tam trong trận chiến cuối cùng của mình. Tạm dịch: “Ngựa, Ngựa!Ta đánh đổi vương quốc lấy một con ngựa.” Đại ý: Caster thông báo một vấn đề nhỏ gây hại đến đại cục. *Caster: “Ah, ừm,… and madmen have such seething brains, và thế đấy, kẻ chúng ta gọi là Berserker đang hành xử trái với logic…” Trích: Giấc Mộng Đêm Hè cảnh 5 hồi 1; lời của Bá Tước Theseus sau khi nghe câu chuyện về giấc mơ kỳ lạ. Tạm dịch: “Kẻ đang yêu và kẻ điên cùng có các bộ óc sôi động như nhau.” (Phạm Văn Tuấn) * Caster: “thou art afoot. Take thou what course thou wilt…” Trích: Julius Caesar cảnh 3 hồi 2; Lời của chấp chính quan Antony sau bài điếu văn Ceasar. Tạm dịch: “Tung hoành đi, Ác thần ! Mi được tự do rồi muốn làm gì thì làm!” (Lê Bá Kông) *Caster: “Oh, I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright! art as black as hell, as dark as night!” Trích: Thơ Sonnet 147; nhà thơ bày tỏ tấm lòng với “người phụ nữ Đen”. Tạm dịch: “Lạy trời cho tư duy để còn nhận dạng: Ngày với đêm, bóng tối và ánh sáng.” (Phan Cẩm Thịnh) *Caster: “Đúng vậy. Sự thật là tôi vô cùng lạc lõng giữa các cuộc chiến và phép thuật you, gods, will give us some faults to make us men.” Trích: Antony & Cleopatra, cảnh 5 hồi 1; lời của chấp chính quan Agrippa khi nghe về cái chết của Antony. Tạm dịch: “ Chúa trời ban cho ta thử thách để khiến ta mạnh mẽ lên.” *Caster: “better part of valor is discretion. Tôi chưa thấy ai có ý chí như Cha Shirou đây.” Trích: Henry IV, cảnh 5 hồi 4; Lời của Sir John Falstaff biện minh cho việc giả chết khi đấu với Douglas. Tạm dịch: “Thận trọng là mặt tốt hơn của lòng dũng cảm.” *Caster: “Ồ, are such stuff as dreams made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep… nên vâng, tôi đã biết rồi.” Trích: “Giông tố” cảnh 4 hồi 1; lời của pháp sư Prospero nói với hoàng tử Ferdinand trong lễ đính hôn của chàng với con gái ông. Tạm dịch: “Đời người chỉ như một giấc mơ.” *Caster: “things of day begin to droop and drowse; While night’s black agents to their preys do rouse… Có phải cô là người săn đuổi trong đêm tối, người được tán tụng là thần tốc liệp nữ?” Trích: Macbeth màn 3 cảnh 2, lời của Macbeth với vợ ông trước khi định giết Banquo. Tạm dịch: “Khi các sinh vật ban ngày chìm vào giấc ngủ, các sinh vật ban đêm thức dậy săn mồi.” *Caster:“Được lắm, tôi sẽ tuân theo ý muốn của ngài. Dù sao đi nữa, are the uses of adversity, which like the toad, ugly and venomous, wears yet a precious jewel in his head.” Trích: “Xin tùy ý thích” cảnh 2 hồi 1, lời của Đại công tước trước chuyến đi săn. Tạm dịch: “Ngọt ngào thay khi tận dụng nghịch cảnh. Nghịch cảnh như con cóc xấu xí và chứa nọc độc. Nhưng lại đeo viên ngọc quý trên đầu.” (Nguyễn Phương Phượng) Đại ý: Công việc có khó khăn thì thành quả mới đáng quý. *Caster: “Chao ôi, đúng là một phép màu thần thánh, vĩ đại! Thực sự, up Magic!” Trích: “Romeo & Julliet”, cảnh 3 hồi 3; câu nói của Romeo khi gạt bỏ lời khuyên của Friar Lawrence. (Nguyên văn là “Hang up Philosophy!”) Tạm dịch: Hãy quên ma thuật đi! *Caster: “Master chúng ta đã death and all oblivious enmity và đang cố đánh bại tất cả!” Trích: Thơ Sonnet 55 Tạm dịch: “Chấp thời gian và cái chết hung tàn.” (Thái Bá Tân) *Caster: “Tôi á? Perish the thought. Việc đó xin nhường lại cô, nữ hoàng đáng kính ạ.” Trích: “Richard III” (bản cải biên của Colley Cibber), cảnh 5 hồi 3; Richard III gạt đi lời an ủi của người hầu cận Catesby. Tạm dịch: “Đừng có nghĩ thế!” *Caster: “Ta muốn nhảy và đắm chìm vào nó, hòa làm một với nó! Thế nhưng nó gớm guốc chẳng khác nào cơ thể lõa lồ của con người vậy! Quả thực is foul and foul is fair!” Trích: “Macbeth” cảnh 1 hồi 1; lời mở đầu. Tạm dịch: “Tốt là xấu, mà xấu cũng chính là tốt!” (Chưa hết) Category:Blog posts Category:Fate/Apocrypha